1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminant shoe, and more particularly to an illuminant shoe that can provide a preferred visible effect and can replace the extinct battery conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional shoes are used to protect feet of users and simultaneously provide a decorative effect. The conventional shoes are always designed to have different appearances to fit with different user's needs. Some of the conventional shoes have illuminant devices to provide an illuminating effect.
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional illuminant shoe has a body 70 and an illuminating device 80. The body 70 has a front segment 71, a rear segment 72 and a putting space 73. The putting space 73 is formed between the front segment 71 and the rear segment 72 to enable the user's foot to put in the body 70. The illuminating device 80 is sealed and mounted in the body 70 and has a controlling module 83, an illuminating module 81, a switch 82 and a power supply element 84. The controlling module 83 is mounted in the body 70 near the rear segment 72. The illuminating module 81 is mounted in the front segment 71 of the body 70, is electrically connected to the controlling module 83 and can emit light out of the front segment 71 of the conventional illuminant shoe. The switch 82 is electrically mounted on the controlling module 83 and can be controlled by a user to transmit a signal to the controlling module 83 to enable the illuminating module 81 to turn on or off. The power supply element 84 is mounted on the controlling module 83 and supplies power to the illuminating module 81 and the controlling module 83.
However, the power supply element 84 of the illuminating device 80 of the conventional illuminant shoe is a disposable battery but the whole illuminating device 80 is sealed and mounted in the body 70. When the power of the disposable battery is used up, the conventional illuminant shoe cannot change a new battery and the practicability of the conventional illuminant shoe is limited. Furthermore, the illuminating module 81 is mounted in the front segment 71 of the body 70, so the emitting angle of the illuminating module 81 is limited and the illuminating module 81 cannot provide a preferred visible effect.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an illuminant shoe to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.